User talk:SotiCoto
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Electrieel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Isfan (Talk) 18:31, December 4, 2012 Non-Automated Response ^^ Hello there. That other message from me is generated automatically as soon as someone makes their first edit. Welcome to the Wikia! =D And great catch on the Electrieel descrption. ^//^ I'm actually rather embarassed I left it like that. If you'd like to be a more active part of the MMR community, you should sign up for Line. It's a free app you can download on your mobile device alongside MMR, and it works just like an instant messanger. There's a large and growing group of the most active and top players in the game on there. Just add me as a friend (Isfan) and send me a message and I'll get you added in. You can ask about any questions you have and offer any info you possess there and get realtime responses. ^^ I hope to see you around~ ~ Isfan ♥ Isfan (talk) 23:30, December 4, 2012 (UTC) The Rares We're doing most of the extensive documenting ourselves. Many hands make light work you see. =) I hope you are able to make it out of your way to get the Line app, would be really nice to have instant messages rather than leaving long or rambly ones like these that I have to then go and check. ^^ General Advice/Tips will be coming soon. I'm actually glad you mentioned it, I've been intending to do one but completely forgot about it. With so much that needs to be collected and added to the Wiki, I can't update everything all at once. I just have to stay focused on one section at a time.. Almost ready to throw up all the information on Techniques! =D There are lots of tips and things I'd love to put into a single page to let new players know because I wish that I knew before I started playing a lot. Things like if you give a gift to a specific monster family, you can get twice the fame/medals off it. You sound like you had ideas for what could go on it yourself. =D I hope you're willing ot share those ideas with me, see if we can't come up with a list of things that's better thought out than what one person would come up with alone. ^^ Hope to see you around more~ ~ Isfan ♥ Isfan (talk) 23:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) 1 in 7 I have to ask, where did you get 1 in 7 as the odds of running into lessie orca? It takes 50 trips to clear GC#4. In my experience, I only saw Lessie Orca once, and that includes the trips I made after clearing it. I've never seen such a detailed Adventure encounter chance ratio number before. I'm hoping you know of some source of info I'm not aware of yet. ^^ (P.S. The Adventure info is really old... all contributed by previous users from before I got the WIki. So I'm glad there are users trying to take care of it before I get around to changing/updating it. I'm ashamed to say that in all this time I've been working on the Wiki, I've only managed to update/create all the Monster entries so far.. v_v)